


Past and Future

by firefly124



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-02
Updated: 2011-06-02
Packaged: 2017-10-20 01:00:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/207135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefly124/pseuds/firefly124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just one more thing he took away from her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past and Future

He watched as Hermione fingered the silver chain and bracelet her Mum had given her, the sadness in her eyes searing him as surely as the silver would do if he touched it.

She should be able to wear these reminders of her family. Such a small comfort, one she couldn’t have – wouldn’t have – because of him.

“It’s not true, you know, what you’re thinking.”

“You’ve learnt Legilimency then?”

“I’ve learnt you.” She closed the jewelry box. “The past is past. You’re my future.”

“You may think so – ”

“I know so.” She crossed the room and hugged him fiercely.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AdventDrabbles 2007 on InsaneJournal to the prompt "silver."


End file.
